


I said I love you

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Quiet Moments Make Us Who We Are [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Love You, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Five times Yuuri said "I love you" to Victor (and Victor didn't hear it) and the one time he did.Canon In series season 1 fic of fluffy goodnessStill accepting prompts!! Come see me on Tumblr atn3rdlif343va





	I said I love you

**1.**

The first time it happens, Victor is standing on the ice watching Yuuri quietly work through the step sequence for the Eros routine. Yuuri’s head is bowed toward the ice, his hands are fluttering next to his body and his movements are subtle as he thinks through whatever is bouncing in his head. Victor is drawn to the way Yuuri looks, the concentrated focus of Yuuri’s eyes paired with the dream-soft actions make up the beautiful contrast of Yuuri Katsuki.

He can’t help it. Yuuri is a constant source of gravitational pull and Victor never has the strength to resist. Gliding next to his skater, Victor reaches out and touches Yuuri’s shoulder. When the smiling brown eyes peer up at him, Victor’s feels his heart skip a beat. Yuuri says something with a blush that Victor can’t hear through the sudden influx of heartbeat drums in his ears

The words are muffled against the gloved fingers Yuuri is drumming against his own lips as he says them again and Victor blinks. “What?” he asks, confused smile on his face.

“Nothing,” Yuuri sighs as he hits play on the remote and slaps it back into Victor’s hand. As the whirl of action begins in front of him, Victor is already forgetting about it.

**2.**

The crowd was roaring around them. It had been a spur of the moment decision, made as Victor had run toward the opening of the rink. Yuuri had attempted to quad flip, Victor’s heart had quad flipped in his chest, and now all he wanted to do was kiss the hell out of his boyfriend.

He took a single breath, resting on the barrier wall as he heard Yuuri call his name. Bringing his head up, Victor smiled seeing the elation on Yuuri’s face. Then he was leaping, tackling Yuuri onto the ice as Victor tried to protect Yuuri’s head and kiss Yuuri’s lips at the same time. Yuuri tasted of Victor’s chapstick and a hint of salt. It was a taste Victor loved and craved at every moment. Pulling back they exchanged brief words smiling at each other as if no one else existed. In that moment, it was only them, pressed flat on the ice, two hearts beating in syncopated rhythm.

A small skater appeared above them, her grin accompanied with a slight blush to her cheeks. Laughing, Victor stood and carefully pulled Yuuri to his skate-covered feet. Hips banging together, they clumsily made their way off the ice and toward the kiss and cry. Brows coming together, Victor looked down at Yuuri’s smiling face. “Did you say something?” Victor swore he had Yuuri’s voice, but the crowd was still a deafening force around them.

“It’s…” Yuuri trailed off, cheeks becoming scarlet as he shook his head, “thank you.” He finished, wrapping his fingers around Victor’s as they sat down on the bench.

**3.**

If there was a more stubborn person than Yuuri Katsuki, Victor hadn’t met them. Planting two feet on the ground, Victor wrapped his hands around the comforter on the bed and dragged his skater onto the floor. With a thud, Yuuri hit the ground. Hushed curse words hissed out while Yuuri yanked the blankets from Victor, rolling into the infamous Yuurito.

“Practice, Yuuri,” Victor huffed, his bangs fluttering over his forehead as he bent down over the snuggled lump. “Yuuri, get up, seriously…” Flopping on the ground in defeat, Victor poked Yuuri’s side with his foot. “Honestly…”

Before the rest of Victor’s speech about determination to win and perseverance could tumble from his mouth, he was engulfed by blankets. Yuuri’s warm arms pulled Victor into a cuddle pile on the floor, nuzzling against Victor’s neck with a whisper of words tickling Victor’s collarbone. “Yuuri…” Victor whined, not hearing what was said but giving into his frustrating and adorable boyfriend nonetheless.

**4.**

The light was filled with glinting gold, reflecting the hints of the same color in Yuuri’s watering eyes. Despite the choir and the ringing bells, Victor felt the world narrow to the two of them, breath catching as Yuuri pulled the glove from Victor’s hand.

Beautiful words, ones that Victor would remember for the rest of his life passed between them. His chest was so full of love, Victor swore Yuuri’s heart had joined his own inside of him. Victor pulled Yuuri into him, holding his favorite person and now his fiancé against him in a silent thank you for everything. When Yuuri looked up, Victor let a single tear slide as the choir began to sing and Yuuri’s lips moved with barely audible sound. Understanding without hearing, Victor leaned down to kiss his love.

**5.**

Barcelona was filled with thunderous applause as Yuuri struck his final pose in the middle of the ice. He was beautiful and perfect, and Victor wanted to scream about it to anyone who would listen. That was his skater and his fiancé who had skated the most incredible routine and Victor was ready for another Cup of China kiss.

He saw Yuuri hesitate though. Victor noted how Yuuri looked at him, pausing briefly before skating off the ice and into Victor’s arms.

It was their discussion the night before, one that had lasted far too late without finding a resolution that was still between them now. Victor wanted that wall gone, and as soon as Yuuri’s score was announced, he swung the verbal sledge hammer.

Watching Yuuri skate, Victor’s decision had crept in, settling at the front of his mind and tap dancing there until it could escape into Yuuri’s ears. The flush of Yuuri’s cheeks and the bright smile, told Victor his decision was the right one. As Yuuri tucked his chin onto Victor’s shoulder, Victor heard the rush of Japanese words against his ear. He wanted to know what Yuuri was saying, but instantly they were surrounded by reporters and he never got the chance to ask.

**Plus 1**

The hallway was dim as Victor stood leaning against the wall. Nerves were not usually a part of his routine before skating, but this program was going to be different. He smiled down at his costume knowing that Yuuri would appear any moment in the blue version.

It had been Victor’s idea, a mind bee buzzing rapidly in his brain as he had waited for Yuuri to return to Japan. Recalling the night in the ice rink, when Victor had first showed Yuuri the bones of the program, a warm feeling flooded his body. He couldn’t wait to see Yuuri now, and regretted his idea about getting dressed in separate parts of the locker room.

“How do I look?”

Victor pushed from the wall. Yuuri looked like a prince in his blue costume with his hair slicked back and his playful smirk pulling at his lips. “Stunning, my love.” Victor closed the distance and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s.

“Victor…” Yuuri pulled back, lacing their fingers together and pulling Victor toward the opening to the rink, “we are going to be late.”

Yuuri was right, but Victor couldn’t resist yanking him back again for one more kiss. Parting with a laugh, their hands stayed intertwined as they took their place at the barrier.

The announcer signaled it was time for Yuuri to take his place. Releasing Victor’s hand, Yuuri skated onto the ice. Before Victor could internally lament about missing his fiancé, Yuuri was racing back towards him. Victor let himself be tugged into Yuuri, the barrier wall uncomfortably smashed between them. Yuuri was saying words in his ear that Victor couldn’t hear and then pulling away to race back to the middle of the ice.

“YUURI!” Victor called, feeling the insatiable need to know exactly what Yuuri had said. “What did you-”

“I said I LOVE YOU!” Yuuri yelled, winking as he set himself in his starting position.

At his place on the side, Victor felt his heart flipping as the tears stung his eyes. The nerves disappeared in a cloud of hearts, and suddenly, Victor couldn’t wait to get on the ice with his Yuuri.


End file.
